


Tengo Un Hermano (The Other Side Remix)

by Dana



Series: Pan's Labyrinth Drabbles [1]
Category: El Laberinto del Fauno | Pan's Labyrinth (2006)
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 09:03:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2767451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dana/pseuds/Dana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She has a brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tengo Un Hermano (The Other Side Remix)

**Author's Note:**

> Post-movie. Remix of [trascendenza's](http://trascendenza.livejournal.com/) [Ellos Me Dijeron](http://trascendenza.livejournal.com/267168.html); written for [remixthedrabble](http://remixthedrabble.livejournal.com/). Beta (and help with my Spanish) by [Sophinisba](http://sophinisba.livejournal.com/). ♥ The Spanish here simply repeats what Ofelia has said already.
> 
> Old fic is old.

I have a brother – he lives in another world. In dreams, I speak to him – in dreams, where our worlds cross. There, his secrets are mine, and mine are his.

_Tengo un hermano – vive en otro mundo. En sueños, hablo con él – en los sueños, donde nuestros mundos se cruzan. Allí, sus secretos son los míos, y los míos son suyos._

I would bring him here, if I could – I would have, at one point, but now know that I can’t. So I tell him truths that he would not have ever known, how papá is proud of him, how mamá is prouder still.

_Lo traería aquí, si pudiera – lo habría hecho, en un momento, pero ahora sé que no puedo. Así que le digo verdades que él no hubiera sabido nunca, de cómo papá se orgulla de él, cómo mamá se orgulla aun más._

I miss him, for never having truly known him. But I know him better now, his name and his secrets, his smile like mamá’s, like mine.

_Lo extraño, a pesar de nunca haberlo conocido de verdad. Pero ahora lo conozco mejor, su nombre y sus secretos, su sonrisa como la de mamá, como la mía._


End file.
